Judiciento, el pelirrojo judio de Jersey
by zurics
Summary: No tengo nada contra Detroit o Jersey xd, ¡feliz día de San Valentín atrasado Makky-pu!. Judiciento quiere ir al baile, ¿se casará con el príncipe o lo odiará por siempre?. Kyman.


Bueno…hola a todos y a todas, este fanfic lo hice como regalo de San Valentín para Makky~puchipu, quien rolea a Kyle en la página en donde yo también roleo eue.  
>Espero que disfruten la historia, no sé si les gustará x), ya había hecho uno parecido en Hetalia, pero nunca de la Cenicienta o en la categoría de South Park lol. Había empezado ayer este fic pero ASDASD, me distraen D:. Por cierto, no sé cómo es el Kyman. No he leído un solo fanfic con esa pareja, así que si me salió feo, disculpen u_u.<p>

¡Feliz Día de la Amistad cofatrasadocof Makky~pu!  
>Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Las tangas tampoco(?<p>

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un joven pelirrojo habitaba el pequeño reino de South Park. Su cabello era tan, tan indomable como su espíritu rebelde, que no habían palabras para describirlo.  
>Su hermoso nombre era Kyle. Cuando uno oía a un minino maullar, se escuchaba <em>"Kyle~"…<em>cuando uno sentía a un niño reír, se escuchaba _"Kyle~",_ y cuando uno veía a un vendedor de la calle, se escuchaba _"¡Cahuates pistaches! ¡A diez la bolsita!"_

Sin embargo, él no era del todo feliz. Tenía una malvada madrastra, llamada Wendy, y sus dos insoportables hermanastros, que hacían de su vida un tiempo miserable. Así que lo llamaron "Judiciento", en castigo por su complicada religión.

Judiciento trabajaba muy duro, pues su familia lo maltrataba dándole trabajos forzados, como limpiar los pisos, alimentar a la gata, cocinar, lavar la ropa, tender las camas, colgar las tangas…en fin, esos trabajos forzados en los que nadie quiere verse implicado. El pobre sólo encontraba alegría en sus dos ratoncitos, _Bebe y Clyde._

-Quiero un taco, ¿tienes tacos?, me encantan los tacos, ¡ay por Dios, esa nube tiene forma de taco!...Taquitos, taquitos, me gustan los taquitos…

-Kyle, me encanta tu trasero. Podría vivir y comer de él toda mi vida roedora. A veces, cuando duermes, quiero mascar un poco, pero te quiero tanto…así que nunca lo haría… _¿te podrías voltear un momento, por favor?_

Pero nunca encontraba un descanso absoluto. _Además, su casa era un infierno._

-¡Mamá!¡Ma-

-¡Mamá! ¡Judiciento le ha tocado las nalgas a Butters!

-¡Judiciento! ¡Reafirma tu sexualidad, por favor!

-P-pero Kenny, tú me tocaste las nalgas…-murmuró Butters, quitándose suavemente la mano del rubio que le había tapado la boca.

-¿De verdad querrías acusarme?

El pequeño se lo pensó dos veces. Jamás podría hacerle daño a su hermano. _Ahora ya sabía a quién echar la culpa._

-¡Mamá, Judiciento me ha mordido el cuello y ahora hay una marca!

-¡Judiciento! ¡Eres incorregible! ¡Ve a recoger las heces de la gata como castigo!

-Sí señora…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un día, Judiciento fue a revisar la correspondencia. Había un paquete de un Butters inflable para Kenny, la crema rejuvenecedora hecha con escamas de Dragón para su madrastra y un envase de ungüento para el sarpullido de Butters. ¿Y para quién era esa revista, "Príncipes Encantadores"?

Justo cuando empezaba a hojearla, su madrastra le arrebató la revista de las manos.

-¡No la agarres! ¡Esta vez, es el príncipe Cartman quien aparece en la portada!- Wendy la contempló un momento y la apretujó contra si- ¡Y está organizando una fiesta de disfraces para encontrar a su futura esposa!

-¿Futura esposa?...

Imaginen por un momento la cara de Kyle. Si se casara con ese sujeto, podría salir de su terrible pobreza, ¡y se compraría un millón de dreidels!...pero él era un hombre, a menos que…

-D-disculpe…señora… ¿podría ir al baile?

La cara de Wendy se ensombreció por un momento, para luego reemplazarlo con una mueca chueca.

-Querido Judiciento, me encantaría que fueras…pero no permiten a los de Jersey, y menos a los judíos, ¡el príncipe los odia!, además, la gata está en celo. Tienes que cuidar que no haga nada, y tender las camas, barrer los cuartos y colgar las tangas…obviamente, no puedes venir, ¡lo siento!

Volteándose bruscamente y haciendo volar su cabello, su madrastra se dispuso a salir, no sin antes decirle una última cosa.

-Y por cierto, prepara nuestras ropas, ¡hoy es el baile!

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación, y la pelinegra azotó la puerta. Una lágrima cayó de las orbes verdes de nuestro protagonista, haciendo que una fuerza mágica se presentara en la habitación…

(…)

Dije, una fuerza mágica.

(….)

¡CARAJO STAN, YA SAL!

-Perdón, que sensible….me estaba bañando- contestó Stan hacia nuestra humilde narradora- no querrás saber lo que estaba enjabonando, pero bueno… ¿por qué lloras querido?  
>El pelirrojo levantó la mirada…por amor a Abraham…él era…<p>

-¿Un travesti?, lo siento, pero no puede estar acá, tendrá que acompañarme a la salida.

-Soy tu madrina travesti. He venido a consolarte y a llevarte a la orgía que se celebra en New York.

-Pensé que era una fiesta de disfraces de un príncipe.

-Oh, cierto- recordó Stanley, su hada- bueno, te llevaré a la fiesta que organiza el príncipe Cartman.

-Pero todo lo que uso son harapos, y mis zapatos son horribles. ¿Cómo podría-

-No cuestiones mi poder…¡Biditi-baditi-bam!

Unos preciosos pantalones blancos dieron forma a las torneadas piernas de nuestro protagonista. Un chaleco negro envuelto en un saco blanco hacía encaje con su pantalón de vestir, y unos zapatos negros y relucientes acabaron con su harapienta imagen. Ahora, era todo un caballero y estaba listo para el baile.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, mi hada travesti!

-¡Espera!, dije mal el conjuro. Era bum… ¡Biditi-baditi-bum!- El hada lanzó su magia con su varita. Esta vez, debía surtir efecto.

Un primoroso vestido de encaje color rojo como la sangre misma cubrió el cuerpo de Kyle, dejándole sus hombros de un color pálido descubiertos, haciendo también que su pelo se alise y caiga suavemente por su espalda, como la cascada de un río rojo. Se veía…_preciosa_. La combinación de las tonalidades variantes del rojo hacía un trabajo perfecto. Para finalizar, unos tacones de cristal.

-¿¡Q-qué es esto! Carajo, el hecho de que tú seas un travesti, no te da derecho a-

-Es esencial si quieres casarte con él. De lo contrario, se negará. He oído que es homofóbico, odia a los de Jersey y a los judíos. Por favor, que tu temperamento se controle un poco, conozco a los pelirrojos…

-¡No conoces a mi gente!... ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de príncipe es ese? - protestó Kyle

-Y ahora…Clyde será tu paje, y Bebe una yegua. Ambos te transportarán en sus nalgas…

-¿No sería mejor que me transportase en…no sé…una calabaza?

-¿Por qué no nos transportamos en las nalgas de Kyle, mejor?- sugirió Bebe

-Yo creo que sería mejor…en un tomate.

-¿Un tomate?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, para que combine con tu vestido. Ahora – La madrina travesti agitó su varita sobre Clyde, Bebe y un tomate, cumpliendo lo que había dicho- ve al baile. Pero recuerda, ven antes de las ocho, o tu hechizo se romperá.

-¿¡Antes de las ocho!...¿Y si te doy unas fotos de mi madrastra en tanga, bikini y trikini?... ¡qué asco!, ten cuidado en donde vomitas.

-Antes de las doce entonces. ¡Adiós! – Stan se despidió haciendo un círculo con su varita mágica, llevándose las fotos y dejando en el piso una adorable mascarilla roja, haciendo juego con el vestido.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Todo en el baile era elegante. El salón era amplio y las cortinas estampadas con la cara del príncipe, que revelaba su hermosura y encanto. El piso estaba tallado y uno podía ver su reflejo en él. Una escalera amplia se posaba en el centro del salón, es ahí en donde el príncipe bajaría, antes anunciando su llegada.

Judiciento había llegado a la fiesta, y tras ponerse su mascarilla entró apresuradamente al baile justo a tiempo, pues las puertas se cerraron, las luces se apagaron y unos reflectores se posaron en los escalones. Una banda compuesta mayormente de violines dio la bienvenida al príncipe, quien tras una conjunto de mariposas monarcas, bajó acompañado de la suave música.

_-¿Eh? ¿Lleva un gorro con un pompón, incluso en esta fiesta tan elegante? Qué idiota…-_pensó Kyle- _todo sea por salir de este asco de vida._

Sin embargo, nada más el príncipe Cartman tocó el suave piso del salón, posó sus ojos en Judiciento. Su grácil figura lo enamoró enseguida, esa mirada atenta y a la vez sublime….lástima su cabello rojo. Pero no importa, tal vez con ella podría hacer una excepción.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó Eric, tomándole suavemente la mano y haciendo una reverencia, dándole a descubrir su imponente papada.

-Ya qu-_ehm…digo…claro que sí, me encantaría_- contestó el pelirrojo, tratando de fingir una voz femenina.

_-Es tan hermosa- _pensó el castaño…pero no tuvo cuidado y le pisó un pie a Judiciento.

_-Este idiota…si quiere conquistar a alguien, que por lo menos haga ejercicios-_ pensó Kyle, llorando interiormente por su pie.

-Dime una cosa- susurró Eric

-¿Sí?- Unas orbes esmeraldas se clavaron como flechas en el corazón del príncipe.

-¿Te importaría teñirte el pelo?

El aura mágica que había desapareció.

-Por cierto, si eres de Jersey, podríamos decir que eres de Detroit…

Judiciento empezó a rechinar sus dientes.

-Pero si eres judía…supongo que no tienes remedio. _Esa es puuuuura mierda._

Él ya no podía más. Al carajo con su pobreza, no iba a soportar a este gordo idiota.

-¡Cállate culón!- vociferó la delicada damisela.

Los violines se detuvieron y toda la gente posó su mirada en ellos.

-¡Qué seas un príncipe idiota no te da derecho a insultar a mi gente! ¡Eres una bola de grasa, no sirves para nada! ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Mi cabello es esponjado, y siempre será rojo! ¡Además de que soy judío, pienso que eres un culo sucio!

Judiciento se sacó su zapatilla de cristal y se lo tiró al príncipe, dándole de lleno en su cabeza.

-¡Adiós, come mierda!-

Kyle salió bufando y temblando de rabia del baile, ¡no había durado ni media hora!

Cuando se dispuso a largarse de ahí, solo se encontró con Bebe, pastando cerca de un lago.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Eso no importa… ¿dónde está Clyde?

-Se fue a comer al Taco Bell

-¿Qué?, ¡pero si no tiene dinero!

-Dijo de que primero iba a ir a cantarle a los camiones.

-¡Mierda!- El pelirrojo se tapó la cara con ambas manos- de todas formas, tenemos que ir a casa. Llévame.

_Cinco minutos más tarde…_

-¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que llevarte?- protestó Kyle, sujetando a la yegua en su espalda.

-Porque ya te llevé yo, ahora déjame disfrutar más de tus dos almohadas traseras- Bebe se acomodó bien _y se dispuso a descansar después de tan duro trabajo._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, mientras Judiciento lavaba las tangas de Butters, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Judiciento, abre la puerta!- ordenó Wendy

-Sí, señora…

Nada más abrir la puerta, esa silueta regordeta se le hiso familiar. ¿Podría ser…?

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a la dueña de esta zapatilla.

-¿Se podría saber por qué?- dudó el pelirrojo

-Fue la primera persona que me puso en ridículo. La odié tanto, que empecé a amarla…

-¿Ah?- no había entendido muy bien.

-¡Apártate!- Wendy lo sacó de la puerta- ¡Príncipe! ¡Pase por favor!, Judiciento, llama a Butters y a Kenneth.

Los rubios estaban cerca, así que al oír sus nombres, acudieron de inmediato.

-¿Sí, madre?- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Pruébense esta zapatilla de cristal!

No obstante, la zapatilla era demasiado pequeña. No le entró a Butters, mucho menos a Kenny… ¿entonces, de quién podría ser?

Judiciento se estaba retirando disimuladamente, pero el príncipe se dio cuenta de eso, así que sugirió que también se la probase.

-¿Él?, imposible…pero bueno

Eric se hincó de rodillas y, deslizando el calzado de cristal con mucha delicadeza, entró a la perfección. Ella era la "bella señorita" que tanto deseaba.

-¿Eres tú?

-Supongo que sí….lástima, soy hombre, nos ve-

-¡No tan rápido!- el príncipe lo sujetó del brazo- ¡No importa, eso no importa!

-Cartman, soy pelirrojo, soy de Jersey y soy judío.

-Te odio por eso, ¡y por eso te quiero!

-¡No digas idioteces!

Un mes después, el Príncipe y el bello Judiciento contrajeron nupcias en la catedral de la Plaza Central. Hubo una comilona de tres días y toda una semana de "hora loca". Hubo tangas, trikinis, bikinis, travestis, sadomasoquismo, para todos los gustos.

Años más tarde, Obama inventó el Mpreg, la pareja de esposos tuvieron una hija, la llamaron Candelario y de cariño le decían Candy.

¿Final feliz?, yo creo que sí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amo a Wendy, no vayan a pensar lo contrario solo porque la pongo como la madrastra. Me parece que tiene un carácter fuerte y eso me gusta o_ó. Además, exageré el usual fandom de "Clyde ama los tacos, son su vida"(?. Me parece muy gracioso x'D

AHH, ¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado Makky~pu!, y espero que les haya gustado n_n  
>¡Hasta la próxima! ^^<p> 


End file.
